Along with the improvement of living standards, people's lifestyle is gradually improved. In order to meet consumers' demands for high-quality, convenient and rapid-tempo lives, many kinds of beverage makers have emerged on the market. But the water source of most machines is supplied through a power pump or an air pump, therefore, the price of such machines is generally higher, the dimension of such machines is relatively larger, and the consumers' demands for small-sized and cheap machines cannot be met.